Hole Diggers Inc.
Hole Diggers Inc., also called Hole Diggers Industries was founded by Simon Lane (Honeydew) and absorbed the previous company founded by Simon after Honeydew Inc. was liquidated and was first founded in the episode Minecraft - Every Hole's A Goal - Hole Diggers 1, which the aim was to make a new home for the trio of Simon (Honeydew), Lewis (Xephos) and Duncan (LividCoffee). Hole Diggers Inc. features in their series, Hole Diggers on the Yogscast Complete server. It is located on Craggy Islands and Lovely Island. Hole Diggers Inc. is currently made up of the Big Aitch, the iHoney StarPad, the DwarfStar Alpha, a Golf Course, and another branch of Chilli Wowa! History The idea of Hole Diggers Inc. stemmed from J.I.S.M (Jaffa Industries Space Mining) whereby Simon set out the plan for what the future company was going to achieve. His plan was set up in Minecraft - JaffaQuest 99 - Jaffa Industries Space Mining: *''We are going to use space technology in order to mine (beep) loads of ore and...make things. I not sure what.'' J.I.S.M's company motto was: 'Our goal is to dig hole' which was carried forward into the new company. Hole Diggers Inc. began on the group of islands to the north of the Jaffa Factory named thus (by Simon): Lovely Island, South Craggy Island and North Craggy Island. Hole Diggers Inc. was formed from funds left over after Honeydew Inc. was liquidated and dissolved. The new company name 'Hole Diggers Inc.' contains the 'Ho' and 'D' which Simon kept in to keep the 'Honeydew' trait going. They acquired the deed for Craggy Island from Hat Corp at the Hat Shack and promptly moved in. It is rumored that Hat Corp will come to the Craggy Islands to collect the pay they never collected. After setting up a basic customs shack, the company moved onto making a computer to store all their items digitally. They then set up a farm and a few wind-powered machines before making the outline of their new base, Big Aitch, with ghost blocks. Duncan then started on a golf course while Lewis made a sprinkler system and Simon a teleportation system. They have created a successful space station called DwarfStar that is up and running. Simon has built an ME system up there that connects to the one at the Big Aitch, a Nuclear Reactor, and last but not least, a Mining Laser. A space laser was their main goal for this series and has been completed. On the 62nd episode of the series, the Cheesebots took over the DwarfStar and programmed the Mining Lasers to target the Big H on Craggy Island. Simon came up with the idea of fighting fire with fire (or, in this case, cheese with cheese) and stuffed a bunch of cheese blocks into the nuclear generator instead of just switching it off to try and stop the bots. This caused the generator to create a black hole that destroyed most of the Dwarf Star with the exception of a storage room, Simon's staircase from the original space station to the Dwarf Star, and one single Cheesebot. During the black hole, Lewis was hiding in the enclosed bit of the storage room with a red matter bomb in his hand. Since the clones were sucked into the black hole (transferring them to another region of space and time),Lewis ends the finale with: '' But who knows what happened to our clones, and where they got sent, in the black hole. And who knows what future events will happen''. This statement sets the scene for Deep Space Mine and subsequent series'. Employee(s) *President/CEO, Founder and Chief Digger - Simon Lane *Workers - Lewis Brindley and Duncan Jones *Pet - Clucky the Chicken Company Relations Frenenemies: *Hat Corp (Sold Simon the deed to Craggy Island, but may have done so for shady purposes) Friendly Companies: *Strife Solutions (Due to giving supplies to them after Jaffa Factory was destroyed) Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Hole Diggers Category:Yogscast Complete Pack Category:Locations Category:Minecraft Category:Companies